tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock
Many different types of rolling stock have been used on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway. Brakevans There are several four-wheeled brakevans used on the Skarloey Railway in the television series. They are often used for passenger trains, goods trains and breakdown trains. They can also be found scattered around the yards. The brakevans have ticket windows on both sides. The brakevans are used mainly to carry the guard and workmen, but on rare occasions when the coaches are full, the guard will allow passengers to travel in the brakevan. Livery In the Railway Series, all brakevans are painted blue. In the television series, the brakevans are painted blue, red, brown, grey and dark green. However, from the sixteenth season onwards, only brown brakevans have been seen thus far. Appearances The brakevans have appeared in every season since the fourth season with the exception of the eighth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth and nineteenth seasons. They have also appeared in Blue Mountain Mystery. Basis The brakevans are loosely based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 5 guard's van. They are somewhat shorter, have a single door instead of two and lookout duckets on both sides instead of the station side only. Beatrice shares the same basis. Trivia * In the Railway Series, Beatrice is the only known brakevan on the Skarloey Railway. However, Cora is occasionally used as a brakevan when Beatrice is not available. * Until the eighteenth season, all brakevans were facing backwards, with the ticket booths facing away from the coaches. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bandai (discontinued) Gallery File:SkarloeyRemembersRS3.jpg|Beatrice in the Railway Series File:BuckingBroncoRS5.png File:Granpuff56.png|A red brakevan File:Granpuff46.png|A brown brakevan File:HomeAtLast44.png|A blue brakevan File:ABadDayForSirHandel44.png| File:ThomasandtheBigBang30.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger14.png|The rear of a brakevan in CGI File:BeatriceBasis.jpg|Basis Goods Vans Goods vans (called Boxcars in the US narrations) are used all around the narrow gauge railway for carrying special goods and other things and are used to transport them to different locations. Livery In the Railway Series, all goods vans are painted blue, but in the television series, they are commonly painted red. In the ninth season up until the twelfth, goods vans were also painted grey, brown and dark green. Trivia * The Goods vans resemble Cora from the Railway Series. However, Cora has room for a guard to be housed. * Unlike the standard gauge goods vans, the narrow gauge goods vans are faceless. Merchandise * Bachmann (red and blue) Gallery File:SteamRollerRS5.png|Goods Vans in the Railway Series File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady3.png|Goods Vans in the fourth season File:SteamRoller26.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang63.png|Goods Vans in the eleventh season Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Bachmann Narrow Gauge Box Van (Blue) File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Bachmann Narrow Gauge Box Van (Red) Trucks Trucks (called cars in the US narrations), are also commonly referred to as Troublesome Trucks because some of them can be quite troublesome to the narrow gauge engines. They resemble the coal trucks used by the North Western Railway. They are used for carrying coal, stone, flour, tools and other materials. They take a disliking towards Sir Handel, like the slate trucks and love to play tricks on an engine. Livery The trucks were brown and grey in the fourth and fifth seasons, black from the sixth to twelfth seasons and appear in grey, red and green from the sixteenth season onwards. Voice Actors * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan) Trivia * Several large scale trucks are currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Tan, black, orange, red and blue variants) * Bachmann Gallery File:Granpuff37.png|Derailed trucks File:Trucks17.png|Sir Handel bumping some trucks File:DuncanAndTheOldMine68.png|The old coal trucks from the Culdee Caves File:MissingTrucks62.png|Coal trucks File:RheneasandtheDinosaur29.png|Rheneas pulling some coal trucks File:WharfandPeace12.png|Flour trucks File:WharfandPeace76.png File:WharfandPeace75.png File:WharfandPeace24.png File:WharfandPeace78.png File:CoolTruckings80.png File:CoolTruckings39.png File:Luke'sNewFriend99.png|Some trucks in full CGI File:NarrowGaugeTrucksHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Narrow Gauge Truck at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:NarrowGaugeTrucksHaraModelRailwayMuseum2.jpg File:NarrowGaugeTrucksHaraModelRailwayMuseum3.jpg Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayDeluxeCrankyCargoCar.jpg|Black Wooden Railway WoodenRailwayButterCargoCar.jpg|Orange Wooden Railway WoodenRailwayRedCoalCar.png|Red Wooden Railway WoodenRailwayBlueCoalCar.png|Blue Wooden Railway File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann Quarry Trucks Quarry Trucks (called Quarry Cars in the US narrations) resemble tall, wooden coal trucks and are used exclusively at the Blue Mountain Quarry for transporting stone. They were first introduced in the special, Blue Mountain Mystery and have appeared from the sixteenth season onwards. Livery The quarry trucks come in two shades of red and green and have the Blue Mountain Quarry logo on both sides. In the TrackMaster range, they are painted blue with the Blue Mountain Quarry logo. Merchandise * TrackMaster (blue) * Wooden Railway (normal and Day Out with Thomas 2012 Exclusive) Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery2.png File:BlueMountainMystery29.png File:BlueMountainMystery110.png Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|TrackMaster File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyAndTheGravelCars.jpg|Wooden Railway DayOutwithThomas2012wooden.jpg|Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas exclusive Flatbeds Flatbeds are used several times on the narrow gauge railway to carry and transport vehicles, engines and various objects. In the ninth season, Rheneas had to deliver a dinosaur skeleton on a flatbed. In the eleventh season, Rusty accidentally demolished a flat truck loaded with bricks when Thomas was playing a trick on him. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) Gallery File:HomeAtLast1.png|Skarloey on a flatbed File:ThomasandtheBigBang26.png|orange bricks on flatbeds File:ThomasandtheBigBang41.png|Broken flatbeds Merchandise File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|TrackMaster Wellwagons Wellwagons are used to carry tall loads like statues, to make them more stable or lower by placing the load in a dipped space between the bogies. In the seventh season, Duncan transported an elephant statue on a wellwagon to Elephant Park. In the twelfth season, Peter Sam found a statue of Proteus on a wellwagon. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:TheRunawayElephant49.png|Duncan on a wellwagon File:MountainMarvel24.png|Proteus' statue on a wellwagon Merchandise File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|TrackMaster Slab Wagons Slab Wagons are commonly used on the Skarloey Railway, especially at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are used to transport slabs of slate and are painted various colours. They have been seen since the sixteenth season. Gallery File:SlabWagonsBasis.jpg|The slab conflats' basis Host Wagons The Host Wagons are a type of truck designed to carry narrow gauge trucks over larger gauge track. When it is carrying a guard's van, it can be used as the first or last wagon in the train. One host wagon was briefly seen being pulled by Thomas in the special, Blue Mountain Mystery. Basis A real life example from the Padarn Railway, a slate carrying line, can be found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at the Talyllyn Railway. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery285.png|Thomas pulling a host wagon File:TalyllynRailwayHostWagon.jpg|A host wagons basis V Tipper Trucks V Tipper Trucks (called V Tipper Cars in the US narrations) are probably the most used piece of rolling stock at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are filled with slate, which is then either tipped into a mill or transferred to standard gauge trucks after being transported on the incline. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery3.png File:BlueMountainMystery134.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress3.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress7.png File:VTipperWagonBasis.jpg|The V tipper trucks' basis Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayRustywithConstructionCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Art Transporters A few Art Transporters can be seen around the Blue Mountain Quarry. They were used at the start of World War II when the government requisitioned Manod Quarry in order to hide valuable pieces of art underground. It is unknown what their purpose at the Blue Mountain Quarry is. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery282.png File:ArtTransporterBasis.jpg|The art transporters' basis The Sleigh Wagon The Sleigh Wagon was made by workmen out of an old truck for the Fat Controller, dressed as Santa, to be pulled in around the Skarloey Railway. It was featured only in the 2011 magazine story, Reindeer Rescue. Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Trucks Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Mid Sodor Railway